So hard to be with Yunho
by d'Rythem24
Summary: YunJae Drabble special for DBSK 9th Anniversary


:::YunJae fanfiction by d'Rythem24:::

= = =

*Jaejoong POV*

= = =

Berapa kalipun aku mencoba...  
Berapa lamapun aku menunggu...  
Semuanya seakan-akan tak ada gunanya...  
Semuanya telah berubah...  
Tapi rasa ini tetap terasa sama...  
Rasanya begitu sulit untuk bisa bersamamu...

. . .

Sudah 9 tahun ya?  
9 tahun sejak kami pertama kali debut sebagai sebuah Boyband bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki.  
Tapi... Sekarang?

Aku mengetuk-ngetukan jariku ke layar ponsel yang sedang aku genggam saat ini.  
Masih ragu. Apa aku benar harus mengirimkan pesan ini padanya... atau tidak.

9 tahun lalu, Kami berlima membawakan lagu Hug bersama-sama.  
9 tahun lalu, Kami berada di atas panggung bersama-sama.  
9 tahun lalu, Junsu, Yoochun, Aku, Changmin dan Dia berada dalam formasi tetap bersama.  
Hanya saja... Kami bertiga, lebih memilih jalan kami sendiri.

Aku, Yoochun dan Junsu dengan begitu mendadaknya meninggalkan Mereka berdua.  
Tak ada cara lain... Tak ada jalan lain yang terpikirkan di benak kami waktu itu.  
Menyesal... Jujur saja, rasa itu selalu menyeruak dalam dadaku.

Aku kembali melihat ke layar ponselku...

Sudah 9 tahun, masihkah boleh aku berharap untuk bisa kembali ke masa itu.  
Masa dimana Kami tetap berlima dengan Aku dan Dia yang selalu jadi pusat sorak sorai para Fangirl kami, YunJae...

Aku rindu masa-masa itu...  
Rindu berada di atas panggung dengan formasi utuh...  
Rindu berada di tengah-tengah antara kami berlima...  
Rindu bertatapan mata dengan Dia ketika kami tak dapat menghindar...  
Dan aku rindu Dia... Jung Yunho.

Ingin sekali aku menekan tombol 'kirim' saat ini juga agar aku dan Yunho bisa cepat bertutur sapa lagi... Tapi, aku ragu.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan.  
Rasa sakit ini bercampur dengan rasa kecewa, sedih dan bosan.  
Kecewa karena keputusannya, sedih karena jawabannya dan bosan... Karena aku yang harus selalu menunggunya.  
Menunggu dia memberikan jawaban akan keputusanku untuk dapat di izinkannya kembali kedalam sana atau tidak.

Dia terlalu memikirkan kami... Meski kami bertiga mengakui ini adalah keputusan kami sendiri, tapi nyatanya... Tetap Dia, ketua kamilah yang meminta kami untuk tetap bertahan dalam JYJ.

Dia tak mau kami sakit, Dia tak mau aku terus menangis dan Dia juga tidak mau kami jadi bahan sorotan publik serta mendapat cercaan lagi dari para Anti JYJ yang padahal sebenarnya masih memegang nama sebagai Cassiopeia, Fans Kami berlima.

Yunho... Dia terlalu baik.  
Tak heran kenapa dia bisa bertahan selama ini.

.

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku menekuri layar Ponselku dengan perasaan bimbang dan takut tetapi juga rindu...

"Haruskah..." Desisku pelan.

Klik.

Pesanku sudah terkirim untuknya...  
Apa dia akan membacanya? Atau dia akan tetap tak mengindahkannya di karena hal sepele?

. . .

3 jam sudah aku terduduk di jok mobilku.  
Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang...

Aku melihat ke arah ponsel genggamku, tak ada balasan darinya, tak ada panggilan darinya dan tak ada tanda dia mengindahkanku.

Berapa kalipun aku mencoba...  
Berapa lamapun aku menunggu...  
Semuanya seakan-akan tak ada gunanya...  
Semuanya telah berubah...  
Tapi rasa ini tetap terasa sama...  
Rasanya begitu sulit untuk bisa bersamamu...

Aku mulai menyalakan lagi mesin mobilku, sia-sia jika aku tetap berada disini.

Tapi begitu aku akan menggas mobilku, suara ponselku yang tiba-tiba berbunyi menahan gerakan kakiku...

Namanya terlihat berkedip-kedip indah di layar ponselku.  
Meskipun masih agak tak percaya akan namanya yang tertera di pojok kiri bawah layar ponselku ini... Tapi, aku tetap menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo? Jaejoongi?"

Suaranya... Membuatku tak dapat lagi membendung airmataku.

"Mianhae. Jangan kemana-mana dulu ya? Aku menuju kesana sekarang. Pesanmu baru aku baca tadi, aku habis melakukan rehearsal..." Perjelasnya bertubi-tubi.  
Dasar! Babo namja...

"Jaejoongi? Kau disana kan?" Tanyanya yang pasti terheran karena belum mendengar suaraku sejak awal dia bicara tadi.  
Aku tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi bingungnya saat ini...

"Iya... Aku menunggumu disini," Jawabku akhirnya. "Cepatlah datang..."

"Aku merindukanmu... Yunho."

Aku menyesal... Selalu seperti itu.  
Ternyata aku salah...

Semua ini belum berubah. Tepatnya, Semuanya tak akan pernah berubah.

*THE END*

.

O.O  
Fanfiction apa ini?  
Ketauan banget ngarangnya... =.=a  
Maaf... Otak saya mentok cuma ampe situ-situ aja. DX  
Oke... Saya disini cuma ngetik atas dasar pemikiran secara sepihak saya. Di karenakan saya yakin, JaeJae yang jadi bias saya di DBSK pasti ngerasain perasaan itu bener-bener kok. :"  
Selebihnya, itu hanya fiksi dan ketikan asal jadi aja.

Yosh! Maaf tidak jelas dan terlalu singkat.  
Aku harap... Dong Bang Shin Ki cepat berlima lagi buat nyanyi dan dance bareng di atas panggung sesuai harapanku, para Cassiopeia dan tentu saja harapan dari Junsu sampe Yunho.

"Kebanyakan ngomong, Loe!"

*kabur*

RnR ya.. ^^/

-d'Rythem24-


End file.
